


Awoken

by Dyenya



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Padme Lives, suitless!vader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyenya/pseuds/Dyenya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin makes a different choice on Mustafar, choosing to save Padmé. ROTS AU, Suitless!Vader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mustafar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't have the privilege of owing Star Wars, not yet anyway :/
> 
> Just a little story idea I had. I'm not sure where it's going to go at the moment, but that's the pleasure of writing, you go where your muses take you ;)
> 
> Anyway, here's the first chapter,

Chapter 1 - Mustafar

The wind blew ash, hot and fast into his face. Anakin was filled with hatred, for so long he had tried to ignore his ever growing anger and resentment, but now he embraced it. The dark side of the force was strong, stronger than he had imagined it being, there was a sweet sense of satisfaction at finally letting his emotions and passion fuel him. His whole body was alive with energy, he could feel it humming with the dark side, and the seemingly unending power that came with it. He had been so fearful for Padmé before, afraid of the fate that awaited her, but he would never be reduced to the scared little boy clutching his dying mother again. The dark side of the Force was all powerful, it would give him the ability to save her. She would not leave him as so many others had, He would not allow her die on him.

The choice Anakin had made to join Palpatine, and destroy the Jedi order had been a difficult one. He was under no illusions, it was a choice that would change everything, the fate of billions, trillions of people around the galaxy would be affected. It was hard not feel the weight of such a decision, but Anakin was confident that he had made the right decision. He allowed his anger to wash over him, freeing himself of lingering doubt as to the whether he had done the right thing to kill the Jedi, the Jedi were the traitors, they were the ones that had failed him not the other way around. Padmé would see that in time, everything he had done was necessary to save her and their unborn child. His position as a slave to Darth Sidious would only be temporary, he would not spend he rest of his life enslaved and taking orders, for yet another 'Master'.

Anakin could sense the Nubian ship approaching, the one carrying his beloved Padmé. Her force presence impossibly bright these past few months, reaching out to him unknowingly, a beacon of love and familiarity, no doubt caused by the ever growing force signature of their child in addition to her own.

He wanted so badly to reach out to Padmé and let her know he was there, to comfort her and ease her obvious anguish and distress. Rumours and whispers of his actions must have reached her before he had a chance to ease her concerns. His Angel could not abandon him the way the Jedi had.

Breaking into a sprint, Anakin raced towards the landing platform, eager to greet Padmé and dispel her concerns. Arriving at the dock as the ramp descended, his anger turned to fear and concern, the anguish he could feel from a distance was deep emotional turmoil, Padmé was stressed and afraid and there was nothing he wanted more that to sweep her into his arms and protect her from harm.

Padmé ran down the ramp of the elegant ship looking as beautiful as the ever, gone were her senate dresses and instead she wore a simple outfit, her pregnancy no longer hidden. He embraced her upon greeting, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I saw your ship..." He murmured his words softly,

She melted into his embrace, "Oh, Anakin."

"It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here?"

A slight frown lingered on her face, her red ringed brown eyes were wide with concern, in a way that he suspected mimicked his own. "I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things."

"What things?" He feared the truths that Obi-Wan had told her, it could ruin everything. His wife was a kind hearted, a trait he had cherished in the past, but she likely wouldn't understand that sacrifices that had to be made.

"He said you have turned to the dark side... that you killed younglings." She sniffled, clutching his arm, her gaze seemed to penetrate his soul, begging him to deny the claims. But he could not deny the accusations, even if he tried to she would discover the truth eventually.

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me." He tried to keep he tone soft, calm, but the anger and hatred that had been eased by Padmé's arrival was coming back full force.

"He cares about us." She was reasoning with him, ever the diplomat, but this was not the time for politics. Obi-Wan had no place in their marriage.

"Us?" He questioned, trying to keep the edge out of his voice.

"He knows... He wants to help you." Her brown eyes softened, as if she believed that Obi-Wan truly wanted to help him.

He couldn't believe that she had turned to Obi-Wan the moment he had left, the child was his, theirs. "Is Obi-Wan going to protect you? He can't... he can't help you. He's not strong enough."

"Anakin, all I want is your love." She confided, the smallest of smiles peeking through.

"Love won't save you, Padmé. Only my new powers can do that." Anakin ran a hand through his tousled dirty blonde hair. It was a fact, if love alone could save her then she would not be dying.

"At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this." She begged him, laying a protective hand on her stomach.

A huge spurt of lava exploded beside them, reminding Anakin the reason he had come to the horrid planet in the first place. It pained him to know that his Angel was in such distress, especially given her current state. Yet another thing that Obi-Wan would have to atone for when the time came.

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you." He was losing her, they both knew it.

"Please, come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can." She pleaded.

Anakin was done with hiding their marriage, their love, he would not spend his life sneaking around like a teenager just just to meet with his wife. He had spent his entire life doing as others had told him, always a servant to a Master. His child would not grow up the same way, Anakin would give their son or daughter the Galaxy, and the Galaxy would know of his love.

"Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing," Warm, salty tears streamed down Padmé's flushed cheeks, "Obi-Wan was right. You've changed."

Obi-Wan had no place in their marriage, it was meant to be the two of them against the world. She was meant to be the one by his side forever and always, yet she trusted him more than her own husband.

"I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me."

"I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow."

Why couldn't she just understand? Everything, everything he had done was for her and he would do it a thousand times over if it meant she would live. Yet she still accused him of being the one in the wrong. It was all Obi-Wan's fault, he had twisted her, turned her from him.

"Because of Obi-Wan?" He spat angrily.

"Because of what you've done..." She paused to flick her gorgeous eyes up at him, even if it was only for a second, "What you plan to do. Stop it, stop it now. Come back! I love you. I've always loved you."

A moving figure on the ramp of the cruiser caught his attention, one that Anakin knew like the back of his hand. His jaw tightened, and a hand instinctively drifted to his lightsaber, everything made sense now.

"Liar." Anakin declared, lacing his statement with barley disguised hatred and disgust.

Padmé eyes widened with shock and horror, at the accusation, unable to comprehend how Anakin could deny her claim. Noticing Anakin's unwavering gaze at a spot behind her, she spun around to find Obi-Wan standing in the doorway of the Nubian ship.

"No!" She choked, realising what Anakin would think.

"You're with him. You've betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!" White hot fury coursed through Anakin's veins, never before had he been betrayed in such a manner.

His wife, the one person he had trusted above all others, had conspired with his mentor, his brother in all but blood to destroy him. The dark side beckoned, urging him to punish those responsible for his suffering, to enact his revenge.

"No!" Her voice was sweet and sharp, but filled with terror, "Anakin, please. I swear ... I ..."

She cut off, and Anakin jerked up surprised, never had he heard Padmé at loss of words during such a critical moment, she never stopped fighting. That was the moment that he realised it was of his doing, he was choking her unknowingly with the force.

"Let her go, Anakin." Obi-Wan's voice broke through his mental haze, in a tone that seemed just as panicked as Anakin felt. It came at a surprise, never was 'The Great Negotiator' anything but cool calm and collected. A wayward part of his mind felt a perverse pleasure at pushing Obi-Wan to his breaking point, he ignored it.

Anakin was allowing the dark side to control him, to suck him into destroying the one thing he held most dear. No, this couldn't happen, Obi-Wan would be get what was coming in due time, but he'd be damned if Padmé was lost too. Focusing his love for the unborn child within her, his grip on the dark side eased somewhat and Padmé collapsed, released from the chokehold.

He turned to face Obi-Wan, drawing his lightsaber, "This is all your fault, you turned her against me."

"You have done that yourself" Obi-Wan replied, far too calmly for Anakin's liking. He needed his former Master to understand the pain he was going through. The feeling of being consumed by love and hatred and the same time.

"You will not take her from me." He was prepared to fight, to the death if necessary, to prevent Obi-Wan from taking Padmé. His wife belonged at his side and his alone, if Obi-Wan had his way he would never see her, nor the child again.

He attacked Obi-Wan with a ferocity that he barley knew he had, Anakin wanted so badly for Obi-Wan to meet his end here and now by Anakin's hand. It would satisfy his desire for revenge, his former Master had let him down in so many ways, he deserved to suffer. He deserved to know what it felt like to be betrayed by one that you had once completely trusted.

He was certain that he could beat Obi-Wan, he was superior in the force, an advantage that would give him the upper hand, though they were fairly equally matched with lightsaber skill. He also knew that Obi-Wan would not be able to strike him down, he was too attached to the boy he had raised like a son, and later fought with as a brother. Anakin had no such emotional attachment.

The battle was fierce, both attacking with the intend to kill, however years of sparring had meant they each knew the techniques of the other as well as they knew their own. The treacherous terrain also threw a spanner into the works, a single misstep and a certain death awaited in the molten lava.

It was a sudden awareness of Padmé that caused Anakin to slightly falter, for all that he was thinking of her he had not though to check if she would be alright following the choking. Continuing to parry Obi-Wand halfhearted jabs, he reached out to the familiar presence of his wife to find that she was fading.

He swore, what kind of a husband was he for not checking on his pregnant wife earlier. Padmé needed medical attention, and fast. He could not risk allowing his fight with Obi-Wan to continue any longer.

In a move he had never used against Obi-Wan before, he slashed wildly in an unorthodox manner, it was a move easily blocked, but threw his opponent off long enough for him to sprint back towards the landing platform.

He knew he only had seconds of a head start on Obi-Wan, but if he played his cards right it was all he needed. Upon reaching the platform, he scooped the still unconscious Padmé into his arms as gently as he could under the time constraint, and ran towards the ramp of the Nubian craft. Once he reached the top of the ramp, he mustered all his anger into a violent force shove directed at Obi-Wan that succeeded in knocking the Jedi off his feet.

He lay Padmé down in the nearest seat and took off.


	2. Palpatine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't have the privilege of owing Star Wars, at least I didn't last time I checked.
> 
> Took me a little while, sorry, but I finish Exams in a few weeks so I should be able to write more then.
> 
> Without further ado, here's the next chapter.

Anakin stood in the hallway of the Coruscant Medical, the largest, most expensive facility on Coruscant, from behind a glass panel, he watched the woman within. She lay unmoving, but still he managed to find the barely perceptible rise and fall of her chest, with the help of the ventilator.

Padmé looked like she was dying, her skin held a deathly pallor, dark shadows circled her eyes, and the makeup that she was soa fond of, all but gone. The wires and machines hooked up to her beeped periodically, monitoring her and the baby's vitals, but aesthetically only served to remind Anakin of her current state. Somebody had redressed her into a standard, white hospital gown, and removed her long brown hair from the tight braid it had been expertly woven into. Padmé's small, delicate hands were folded over her swollen stomach, she lay still.

Solely based on her appearance, Anakin could have thought her dead, though the doctors had assured him that she was very much alive. A nagging little voice in the back of his head, kept comparing Padmé here, to the Padmé in his dreams, telling him how similar the two images were. It was destroying Anakin seeing his wife like this, he was so afraid for her, but at the same time he was furious. If Obi-Wan hadn't stuck his nose where it didn't belong, then she would never have ended up here.

Padmé wasn't meant to be like this, she was strong, independent and beautiful, the combination of the three had doomed Anakin to fall for her from the moment he laid eyes on the young 'handmaiden'. She belonged in a palace, one with plush carpets and pretty views, not a cold, sterile medical facility. This was not his fault. He hadn't meant to hurt her, he loved her, more than anything else in the galaxy.

Anakin had done the right thing, hadn't he? The decision to save Palpatine was the correct one, the dark side had to be strong enough to save her, Anakin had slaughtered the Jedi, the youngling, even some of his friends, to save her. It would have be a choice that paid off, he wasn't sure if he could survive losing her, she was all he had left.

Surprisingly, the doctors had Anakin informed him there was nothing majorly wrong with her, nothing so dire as to be causing her current state. Exhaustion, malnourishment, and lack of oxygen, they were concerning conditions, especially when pregnant, but they could be easily remedied. He had brought Padmé to them days ago, and still she was unconscious, though apparently she could wake up at any time.

The obvious bruising around her throat, had led to a few strange glances from the doctor and several nurses, thankfully no-one had gained the courage to mention marks to him. Still he could sense their curiosity, they wanted to know what had happened to the senator, and how Anakin had come to linger over her.

Everyone knew who Anakin Skywalker was, "The Hero With No Fear" who he was, or at least who he had been. The Emperor had dubbed him Lord Vader, a Sith name, with the expectation that he would wipe any traces of Anakin Skywalker from himself, but how do you wipe an entire lifetime away like it was nothing? Perhaps in time it would be easier, he would fully embrace 'Lord Vader', but for now, at least to himself her was still Anakin.

All of medical personnel Anakin had come across thus far had recognised him, but they were pretending they didn't. He couldn't blame them, truthfully he wasn't sure how much the anybody knew about the current situation, other than Chancellor Palpatine declaring himself Emperor and that the Jedi were now enemies of the state.

To them he was a Jedi, and a well known one at that, therefore he was an enemy of the state. If anyone recognised his as Skywalker they would be required to report a 'Jedi sighting', and he would be apprehended, or shot. They probably though that not reporting Anakin was a last act of defiance, a lingering loyalty to the Jedi perhaps. It was something that Vader would have to deal with in time, there could not be a populous that secretly supported the Jedi, however for the the time being he had better things to concern himself with.

His wife was pregnant and comatose behind the glass panel, Palpatine had promised he could teach Anakin how to save Padmé, so why was she dying. Everything was going the way of his dream, but it was too soon, she wouldn't be ready to give birth for months. He would save her from death. He needed to see his Master, perhaps he wasn't yet strong enough in the dark side, he would make everything right.

Pulling the dark hood of his cloak up, he turned and headed towards the docking bay.

The 'Chancellor Palpatine Surgical Reconstruction Centre' was a dark, imposing building, dominating the skyline it's height and unusual shape. Anakin personally thought it resembled a crude weapon or torture device, given the amount of pointy bits that stuck out of it, but perhaps he just had pain on the mind.

The Emperor had chosen a medical centre to set up his headquarters, taking over the upper section of the structure as his base of operations, while leaving the lower medical facilities to accept and treat patients. It was a clever ploy, exploiting the Jedi's moralistic reluctance to attack a hospital where patients could be harmed.

Docking his 'borrowed' speeder on one of the upper landing platforms, Anakin, entered the building. Surprisingly, nobody tried to stop him, perhaps The Emperor had sensed his presence approaching and told the guards to let him pass.

On the very upper level of the facility was the Emperor's throne room, a long, and narrow chamber. The room was dark, and gloomy, and an unshakable sense of dread filled Anakin from the moment he entered. A wide, but short, burnished staircase divided the room into two levels, and from the upper level dais, long glass windows gave a view of the entire stretch of the Galactic City.

A pair of the Emperor's red cloaked Imperial Guards stood at attention, at the staircase's foot, looking every bit as stony and serious as they were expected to be. Behind the Guards, stood The Emperor's large, mechanised, black throne, integrated with the building's communications and computer systems. Upon the throne, the Emperor languished, a dark hood obscured the deformed face, drawing a barrier between the Sith Lord and the Galaxy.

Anakin climbed the staircase without fault, then lowered himself to kneel before the dais, underneath where the Emperor was seated.

"My Master," Anakin murmured, his head bowed.

"Rise, my apprentice," Sidious' cultured tone was neutral, but Anakin knew he was delighted to call Anakin his apprentice. "I take it your assignment on Mustafar a success Lord Vader?"

"Of course, The separatist leaders were crushed before they even saw me coming." Anakin said, rising from the kneel.

It was true, the battle had been an easy, over before it even begun for the separatists. Once again Anakin found himself wondering about the effectiveness of the Jedi, all those years spent fighting Clone Wars, the death count astronomically high, and Anakin had ended the Clone Wars in a fifteen minute slaughter.

"Good, Good. I knew you could put a stop to all that dreadful fighting," The Emperor cackled, a hint of amusement dancing in his voice.

Anakin moved to stand by the windows, looking out across the endless city, the view was breathtaking,

"You wished to speak to me about your wife?" The Emperor said conversationally.

It was such a simple statement, but the implications bothered Anakin. He had suspected the Emperor had eyes on him, but it bugged Anakin to have Sidious so casually confirm it. He didn't like being watched, though no doubt there were almost always several spies watching him at any given moment, and not necessarily imperial ones. He had always cherished his privacy, those secret moments where he was able to sneak away from the Jedi temple to visit Padmé were his favourite. Perhaps he could kill the spies, if they got in his way, Anakin couldn't run a blade though all of them, but surely Sidious couldn't get upset about one or two.

"Yes," Anakin replied, "I want to know how to save her." Anakin ran a hand through his hair, annoyingly aware of how much he resembled a little boy begging his father for sweets.

Sidious' lips tilted upwards slightly under the hood, "The Dark Side is far more powerful than you can imagine, my young apprentice-," He paused to let out a hacking cough, "You've barely scratched the surface of it's potential, in time you will learn its secrets,"

"I need to know how to save Padmé now." Anakin could barely keep the frustration out of his voice, "She's dying, there's no time to learn the secrets. I need to know."

"Perhaps you have not yet fully mastered the dark side, you still cling on to the remnants of Anakin Skywalker," the Emperor said, sneering.

"Anakin Skywalker means nothing to me. I destroyed him when I destroyed the Jedi." Anakin said it with as much conviction as he could muster, almost trying to convince himself, in addition to Sidious, that the words were true. "Tell me how I can save Padmé from dying."

"Go to the Sith sanctuary on Vjun, if you stay there for long enough the secrets of the dark side will become clear to you." The Emperor stated, "I will personally ensure that your wife is safe and cared for."

The request shocked Anakin, why would the Emperor ask him to leave, now of all times. He was needed here, on Coruscant. The next few months would also be critical to the future of the Empire, he had no doubt that there would be those rebelling against the empire. Lord Vader would be needed to keep the peace and crush any rebel cells that tried to pop up. Suddenly everything slid into place, Sidious was trying to get Anakin out of the way.

"You're lying." His accusation reverberated though the chamber, "This is what you've always wanted, isn't it? You've been playing me all along. You aren't trying to save Padmé, you only want to get be in your back pocket." Anakin was furious.

The Emperor didn't even flinch, "Did Obi-Wan tell you that? He's lying to you, just like the rest of the Jedi."

Palpapatine was a Sith Lord, everything, possibly from the moment Anakin had first arrived on Coruscant, had been orchestrated so that he would sell his soul to the dark side. So that he would join Darth Sidious, The Emperor, as his right hand man, if Anakin gave in now he would spend the rest of his life on his knees, a slave.

"Stop trying to manipulate me." Anakin yelled, any pretence dropped. The dark side called to him seductively, offering him power and the chance of revenge, and Anakin embraced it. He clung onto the sweet anger and hatred, nurturing it into something stronger, into something powerful.

Sidious saw what was coming, but he raised his hand half a moment too late to stop it.

In a single smooth motion, Anakin Skywalker drew his lightsaber and decapitated the Emperor.

Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not going to lie this chapter is pretty shitty, especially towards the end. I will clean it up when I get a chance, so bear with me? I killed Sidious, (sorry, not sorry) I needed to get rid of him ASAP. Does anyone have any suggestion as to what I should do with Padmé? I haven't decided whether it would be better to kill her or let her live yet.
> 
> Anyway, as always thanks for reading. Leave a review? Maybe?
> 
> ~Dyenya


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discslaimer: I'm pretty sure that I don't own Star Wars and as such, anything that you recognise from the books cannot possibly be mine.

The atmosphere was sombre, full of hushed whispers and sniffled tears, as the funeral procession moved slowly through masses of Theed. The body of Padmé Naberrie-Amidala, their beloved former Monarch and Senator was laid out for all to see.

Death had not robbed the Queen of her beauty, fresh flowers were entwined in her curly hair and she was clothed in a flowing, undulated blue gown. An elaborate, beautiful dress that had been designed for the upcoming freedom day celebrations; instead it only served to draw attention to her unborn child.

The entire planet of Naboo had paused to mourn. People milled in the streets, men, women, and children alike, each anxious to see the procession, to confirm the news they dreaded with their own eyes. Nobody knew how she had died, but that did not stop the rumours from spreading. Everything from her being assassinated by the vindictive Jedi, to her being killed by an alien parasite growing within her, floated around, though more to abate curiosity than anything.

Anakin didn't care for gossip. It had a tendency to be frivolous and irrelevant, but he wasn't blind, nor deaf to the whispers that reached him. He could hear what they murmured about his Angel, but they were wrong, the distortions of the ignorant. Instead, he pushed past the crowds, worming his way to the front of the mob, a foreshadowing lump wedged in his throat.

It was only once he neared the edges of the street that he was able to use his height to peer over the heads. He finally caught a glimpse of his beloved, and the pale shell of her body. The denial that had built up dissolved. He couldn't breathe, he didn't want to breathe.

It hurt too much to know that the world was now devoid of the kindest, sweetest and most determined woman in the galaxy. The one person that he had left was gone, their child taken with her. She was replaced only by agony and pain, turning that was left of Anakin's heart turned to iron.

Why was it always him? The universe seemed to actively work against him, to be born a slave and freed only to be torn from his mother. To have the same mother die in his arms, and his brother turn on him for trying to save his Angel. Except now she was dead, attempting to save her was futile. The title of 'Chosen One' was a joke, a cruel repayment for a life of pain and misery. There was no point being looked up to as a saviour if you couldn't even save those who meant the most to you.

Everything was wrong.

She wasn't meant to be dead.

Anakin woke up in a cold sweat, his whole body trembling from the nightmare; or was it a vision, as the dreams of his mother had been. He couldn't tell.

The bed was cold, and empty aside from him. Anakin hated it. Years of sleeping alone on missions meant that he almost never slept in the temple when he was on Coruscant - or was it the Imperial Centre now - instead seeking out Padmé's company.

Unwilling to go back to sleep and face the relentless flurry of nightmares, and the pain that they brought, Anakin roused himself, noting that it was still far too early to officially get up . Pulling on a pair of grey slacks, he found himself drifting over to the double doors that had become his spot for nights like this one.

The glass balcony peered out over the city. The shimmering structures that lay below continued well beyond the horizon, the lights within them winking in and out of existence. Characters of all types bustled about, to and from, here and there, even at this hour nothing ever seem to stop.

The balcony was an oasis of calm in a hive of endless activity. A balcony fit for an Emperor was what the architect had said. Perhaps it was, it was extravagant, flamboyantly so, yet it lacked a spark that made a place an actual person was meant to go, there was no warmth, no life. The atmosphere almost seemed to serve no purpose other than isolating it's occupant, displaying a galaxy of wonderous life and opportunity, the seemingly perfect view, yet the distance a taunting reminder of just how unreachable it was.

Anakin had chosen it as his place of solace for precisely that reason. The one spot he could simply stand, watch from a distance as the rest of the world went on with their business, petty and mundane as it may be. His perfect vision of the future might not be going as he had planned, but life still seemed to go on for the rest of the galaxy. He had made his bed and now he had to lie in it.

Not that he would accept his fate without a fight. No, he would fight for what was his. Everything he had done, everything, had been for her and their child… children.

The doctors had informed Anakin, much to his shock, that Padmé was carrying two babies. It saddened the ex-Jedi that he had to find out what should be wonderful news in such a grim manner. He couldn't help but wonder if Padmé had known, perhaps she had intended on keeping the news a secret, never the less, the idea of having twins delighted him. He knew first hand how lonely growing up an only child could be.

Anakin vowed he would put things right, he would make things the way they were meant to be.

There was no victory without a partner to share it with.

His musings were interrupted by the noise of his comlink chiming from within the bedroom.

It instantly struck him as odd that anyone would dare call him at this hour, in fact, it was an unprecedented occurrence. He knew there would have to be a good reason for doing so, the action would have been weighed up against the consequences, and if they had decided it was a matter worth contacting him about so early in the morning then it had to be important.

Still, he was annoyed at being disturbed, and he would decide if the matter was worth it himself.

"What is it."

"I apologise for having to interrupt your sleep, my lord."The voice on the other end was squeaky and unfamiliar, clearly, they had decided it was better for someone disposable to make the call. "It's your wife, she's awake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever since I last posted, I don't really have a good excuse other than I'm terrible at getting things done. I'm a horrible procrastinator.
> 
> But I finished the chapter eventually, I apologise that it's a little shorter than the others, but if it's any consolidation I should be able to post the next chapter soon. I said that last time I know, but Chapter 4 is already written.
> 
> I also wanted to thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, they really do mean a lot to me. Can anyone see where this is going?
> 
> ~Dyenya

**Author's Note:**

> I confess to copying large chunks of the dialogue from ROTS, the story diverges after this point, but it had to be done for this chapter. Sorry.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> ~Dyenya


End file.
